


Coffee and Cream

by Pooky1234



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fluff, Ice Cream, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-23
Updated: 2011-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-26 11:44:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pooky1234/pseuds/Pooky1234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some smutty fluff I felt like writing involving coffee ice cream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee and Cream

Coffee and Cream

Even in the Hub it was sweltering during the early evening. Jack had sent the others home and was even now in search of Ianto Jones with something to help cool the young Welshman down. He smiled to himself as cooling him down was only one of his ambitions. His breath caught as he sighted Ianto cleaning up around the autopsy bay. In the morning he would have words with Owen again as it really wasn’t Ianto’s job to clean up after Torchwood’s somewhat arrogant Doctor.

Jack noted that Ianto’s only concession to the heat was the removal of his jacket. He paused briefly to admire the cute arse covered in grey pinstripe.

‘I do know you’re there, Jack,’ Ianto said turning around.

‘I come bearing gifts,’ he replied, handing over an ice cream which was already melting. He watched as the Welshman licked around the edge of the cone to stop it dripping. He knew that Ianto was exaggerating every move he made.

‘Wow, Jack, I’m impressed. Where’d you find coffee flavour this good? Jack watched a drip land on Ianto’s silk tie which he’d already loosened.

‘Bugger!’

‘You’d better take it off,’ Jack suggested. Ianto looked up. He knew exactly where this was leading so he undid the tie and placed it carefully on the cupboard at the side of the bay. Then he bit into the cone at the bottom and began to suck the ice cream through it. Jack watched every suck and felt all the blood in his body rush south so that his pants began to feel rather tight. He crunched into his cone. Another drip threatened to land on Ianto’s shirt and he hurriedly licked at it.

‘Perhaps you should take off the rest, just to be sure,’ Jack suggested. ‘I’ve got more in a tub upstairs. It’s so warm I think I might get it, if you want seconds.’

‘Oh I think I could stand a little more, Sir.’ Jack almost growled at the younger man using Sir to address him. He watched spellbound as Ianto undid the buttons of his waistcoat, removed it and folded it carefully. Each shirt button was undone slowly until it hung exposing the soft hair that covered his chest. Jack’s fingers itched to feel it under his fingers. Ianto leant back onto the autopsy table and then lifted himself to sit on it. His legs swung slightly and he kicked off his shoes.

‘I’ll wait here for you then, shall I?’ Ianto asked.

Jack took the steps two at a time and returned with the tub and two spoons within minutes. He dipped the spoon in the melting ice cream and offered it to Ianto, who groaned in appreciation. Jack put the tub down and closed the small distance between them to kiss the younger man. He pushed in his tongue to taste the coffee and feel the cold of the ice cream in its warm, new home. Ianto reached under Jack’s shirt. Unusually Jack wasn’t wearing his vest and Ianto could feel the sweat on his back. The heat had increased the smell of those 51st century pheromones and it was intoxicating. Grabbing the edge of the shirt, Ianto pulled it over Jack’s head and the kisses began again. Ianto moved to brush his lips over the other man’s neck. He nipped at the skin and then licked the place where he knew he’d leave a bruise, just for now. Jack pushed him back onto the table, undid Ianto’s trousers and pulled them off as Ianto lifted his hips. It was then that Jack discovered that Ianto had made one concession to the heat as he lay naked beneath him. The Welshman smirked; his cock, already hard, sprang from its confines.

Jack picked up the ice cream and began to drip it onto Ianto’s chest.

‘That’s cold, Jack,’ Ianto said, knowing that Jack would soon warm him up. The immortal leaned over his lover and began to lick up the cold liquid from Ianto’s chest. His tongue swirled around one nipple after the other, making them hard with both the cold ice cream and the attention he was giving to each. Jack ate a spoonful of the sweet and then wrapped his lips around Ianto’s cock letting the cool liquid swirl around as his tongue did. The Welshman gasped.

‘Jack, fuck me. I want to come with you inside me,’ he growled. Needing no more persuasion Jack removed his remaining clothes and pushed Ianto’s knees apart. He pulled him forward so his arse was at the edge of the table and took another spoonful of ice cream.

‘Me, too,’ Ianto said and swallowed the rich concoction Jack offered him. He leant back waiting for Jack to prepare him when suddenly he jumped as he felt a cold tongue pushing at his entrance.

‘Bloody hell, Jack, that’s cold,’ he whimpered. He could feel Jack’s tongue licking all around, pressing him until the tongue was joined by a finger and then another until his lover found that little bundle of nerves and Ianto groaned again. He didn’t wonder where the lube had come from; Jack had it stashed everywhere.

‘Jack, fuck me already,’ he demanded.

‘Impatient aren’t we?’ Jack snickered. He reached over a hand to Ianto’s nose. ‘New lube,’ he said. ‘In keeping with the ice cream.’

‘Where the hell did you get coffee flavoured lube?’ Ianto asked.

‘The Internet has everything,’ Jack replied as he pushed into Ianto. He loved that tight feel around his cock and began to move immediately. Jack picked up the ice cream and dropped it onto Ianto’s chest, leaning over as he made every thrust, to lick off each drop. The Welshman took his own cock as Jack squeezed the lube on it to assist him. The smell of coffee, mixed with sweat and sex was overwhelming and Ianto knew that he wasn’t far off. Jack could feel him tightening around his cock and was determined that they would come together. Both men felt the waves of their orgasms sweeping over them. Come mixed with ice cream coated Ianto’s abdomen and Jack ran his fingers through the mixture.

‘Wow, coffee flavoured Ianto,’ he said as he sucked his fingers and withdrew from the man underneath him. Ianto was still breathing heavily when he propped himself up on his elbows. Jack reached over, grabbed the first thing he could find and began to wipe Ianto’s stomach. He pulled the Welshman towards him and kissed him.

‘Shower, Jack,’ Ianto said pulling away. The immortal smirked.

‘Bloody hell, Jack Harkness, you’re incorrigible!’

‘No, Ianto I’m easily incorriged!’

As she turned away from the screen Tosh watched Owen going down the steps to the autopsy bay. ‘He’s not going to be pleased to find that they’ve been having sex on his table again,’ she thought to herself. It was then that she heard the scream of ‘Harkness!’ and saw the almost apoplectic Londoner emerge, coat in his hand.

‘You’ve been fucking the teaboy on my table again haven’t you?’ he yelled. Ianto, who’d been about to enter the main part of the Hub, turned around. He’d let Jack deal with the angry doctor. Tosh caught up with him, giggling uncontrollably as Ianto lifted an enquiring eyebrow. It was then that Tosh explained.

‘Jack used his coat to wipe you down,’ she said. Ianto smiled as he realised that it would be covered in coffee flavoured essence of Ianto.

‘Whoops,’ he said as he listened to Owen, who was still yelling obscenities and threats. ‘I think he might have had enough of coffee; perhaps I’ll make him tea today!’


End file.
